reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Black Lightning
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse When you help complete Missions with the posse, Defend, Avenge, Revive, or Assist the Posse Members in any situation It brings you up the ladder to being a Red Lightning General. A Red Lightning General will be able to control groups of 2 or 3 people while on missions, and suggest gang hideouts to the leaders they wish to do. The Blue Lightning Cadets have the authority to suggest gang hideouts to the leaders they wish to do (please note that if a Red Lightning General ask the same time you do he/she will get a better chance for a acceptance). A Spark Member will have the authority to protect the leaders from gunfire if needed sacrificing oneself to protect a leader (note that if a Spark member sacrifices oneself for a leaders safety they will be automatically moved to a Blue Lightning Cadet). The D.I.C.K Group has no Authority whatsoever. They will be used as Guinea Pigs, Bait, and Distractions. Hopefully no one has to experience that. If you are part of the D.I.C.K Group the only way to get out is through a long and difficult process of assisting Spark Members, Blue Lightning Cadets, Red Lightning Generals and Black Lightning Leaders to climb out of the hole you dug for yourself. If a D.I.C.K Member, Spark Member, Blue Lightning Cadet, or a Red Lightning General attacks another member of the team they will immediately be put in the D.I.C.K Group. If a D.I.C.K Group Member, Spark Member, Blue Lightning Cadet, or a Red Lightning General attacks a Black Lightning Leader you will be permanently dismembered from the Black Lightning Posse. If any team member attracts law enforcement Black Lightning leaders have no interest in assisting. Any other member of the team, however, may assist you into helping you escape. If as of accident one of the Leaders attracts the law everyone in the posse has the right to help the leaders escape. In this posse everyone has to protect one another. Without peace in the pack, the enemy's win. 'Joining the posse' XBOX360 POSSE ONLY: To join our posse just send an message to SabakuGaara19 or ZombeBoy100. But mostly to SabakuGaara19, if you cannot get in touch with SabakuGaara19 then ask ZombieBoy100. And WE will see if you are legit enough to be accepted into our posse. In addition to joining our posse you will be put in the Spark Group. Only from there will you start your way up the ladder to becoming a Red Lightning General. The Black Lightning Leaders are SabakuGaara19 and ZombieBoy100 alone. The Red Lightning General is the highest authority in this group you will attain. Not under any circumstance will you present yourself as a Leader or a Black Lightning Leader, doing so will put you in the D.I.C.K group and your position will stay there until further notice. 'Members' 'Black Lightning Leaders' * Leader 1 SabakuGaara19 ' * Leader 2 '''ZombieBoy100 ' '''Red Lightning Generals (Highest authority) * Member 1 MastaShakeBake * Member 2 Lemon Head 87 * Member 3 'Blue Lightning Cadets (Level up from Main Group)' * Member 1 Humano27 * Member 2 B1gdaddySm00th * Member 3 XxSurexBeastxX 'Spark Group (Main Group)' * Member 1 GRAY GHOST T93 * Member 2 K1ll3D x RedRum * Member 3 rellikraebyddet * Member 4 D34thW15H69 (hacked account) * Member 5 Jesi1890 * Member 6 sean9321 Dumb Iconoclast Cackle Knot (D.I.C.K) Group * Member 1 * Member 2 * Member 3 etc. External links Category:Posses }}